The present invention relates generally to global navigation satellite systems, and more particularly to detection and correction of anomalous measurements and ambiguity estimation in a navigation receiver.
Global navigation satellite systems (GNSSs) can determine locations with high accuracy. Currently deployed global navigation satellite systems are the United States Global Positioning System (GPS) and the Russian GLONASS. Other global navigation satellite systems, such as the European GALILEO system, are under development. In a GNSS, a navigation receiver receives and processes radio signals transmitted by satellites located within a line-of-sight distance of the navigation receiver. The satellite signals comprise carrier signals modulated by pseudo-random binary codes. The navigation receiver measures the time delays of the received signals relative to a local reference clock or oscillator. Code measurements enable the navigation receiver to determine the pseudo-ranges between the navigation receiver and the satellites. The pseudo-ranges differ from the actual ranges (distances) between the navigation receiver and the satellites due to various error sources and due to variations in the time scales of the satellites and the navigation receiver. If signals are received from a sufficiently large number of satellites, then the measured pseudo-ranges can be processed to determine the code coordinates and coordinate time scales at the navigation receiver. This operational mode is referred to as a stand-alone mode, since the measurements are determined by a single navigation receiver. A stand-alone system typically provides meter-level accuracy.
To improve the accuracy, precision, stability, and reliability of measurements, differential navigation (DN) systems have been developed. In a DN system, the position of a user is determined relative to a base station (also referred to as a base) whose coordinates are precisely known. The base contains a navigation receiver that receives satellite signals. The user, whose position is to be determined, can be stationary or mobile and is often referred to as a rover. The rover also contains a navigation receiver that receives satellite signals. Signal measurements processed at the base are transmitted to the rover via a communications link. The communications link, for example, can be provided over a cable or optical fiber. To accommodate a mobile rover, the communications link is often a wireless link.
The rover processes the measurements received from the base, along with measurements taken with its own navigation receiver, to improve the accuracy of determining its position. Accuracy is improved in the differential navigation mode because errors incurred by the navigation receiver at the rover and by the navigation receiver at the base are highly correlated. Since the coordinates of the base are accurately known, measurements from the base can be used to compensate for the errors at the rover. A differential global positioning system (DGPS) computes locations based on pseudo-ranges only.
The location determination accuracy of a differential navigation system can be further improved by supplementing the code pseudo-range measurements with measurements of the phases of the satellite carrier signals. If the carrier phases of the signals transmitted by the same satellite are measured by both the navigation receiver at the base and the navigation receiver at the rover, processing the two sets of carrier phase measurements can yield a location determination accuracy to within several percent of the carrier's wavelength. A differential navigation system that computes locations based on real-time carrier signals, in addition to the code pseudo-ranges, is often referred to as a real-time kinematic (RTK) system. Processing carrier phase measurements to determine coordinates includes the step of ambiguity resolution; that is, determining the integer number of cycles in the carrier signal received by a navigation receiver from an individual satellite.
In many instances, a navigation receiver (in particular, the navigation receiver at the rover) operates in a complex environment in which various external influences cause measurement errors. For example, external signals can interfere with the satellite signals, and structures and terrain can result in multipath errors. Errors can be classified into two broad categories: normal errors and abnormal errors. Normal errors are normally-distributed white noise errors that can be compensated for during calculation of location coordinates. Abnormal errors are large systematic errors that can prevent the system from calculating an accurate location. In some instances, abnormal errors are caused by spikes of intrinsic noise. More often, they result from environmental conditions. For example, strong reflected signals that interfere with the direct satellite signal can cause an abnormal error. Similarly, extreme radio interference can also result in abnormal errors.
Partial or complete shading of the navigation receiver can result in errors due to radio wave diffraction. If the shading is partial and minor, the measurement error can be minimal. If a satellite is completely shaded (that is, blocked), however, only the multipath signal remains. As a result, tracking in the channel is interrupted, and the measured phase is lost, resulting in an abnormal error. Dynamic effects on the navigation receiver (for example, specific motions of the rover) can also cause abnormal errors. Impulse accelerations impact both the receiving antenna and the quartz crystal of the local reference oscillator, resulting in drift of the intermediate carrier frequency and measured phase.
One specific type of abnormal error is a phase-lock loop (PLL) cycle slip, which is a cycle slip in the PLL circuits that track the satellite carrier signal. After a cycle slip occurs, the PLL circuit transitions to a new point of steady balance, after which it continues tracking the satellite carrier signal. If a cycle slip occurs during signal tracking, an abnormal error equal to several integer number of semi-cycles (half-cycles) is introduced into the carrier phase measurements. If a cycle slip occurs after signal lock, an abnormal error equal to several integer number of cycles is introduced into the carrier phase measurements.
Calculating coordinates from received satellite signals entails the calculation of complex mathematical algorithms. These algorithms are computationally intense, often utilizing high processor and memory capacity. What are needed are methods and apparatus for detection and correction, or elimination, of abnormal measurements prior to execution of complex algorithms.